The Cookie
by sasukerox
Summary: Little Sasuke and his obbsession with cookies, at the age of six! Well, now he is 13, and when he bites a cookie...he becomes the little six year old, cookie lover! What happens when Naruto and Sakura find out? Major OOCness what do you think?
1. The cookie

this is a pathetic short story. its not even funny. but what ever. i made this up at school cuz i was bored, and it was funny then...i just dont want to forget it so i made it into a small story. you dont have to review it

Chapter One

Little Sasuke at the age of 6 walked through the bloody doors of the Uchiha house. He saw his parents' bodies lie on the ground.

Slowly he walked up to the figures, and saw a shadow figure standing above him. Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi smirked. "So..foolish little brother..." he siad.

Sasuke took out a cookie from his pocket. He reached it out to Itachi and simled the most adorable simle ever. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked politley.

Itachi raisen an eyebrow. "What..No..I dont want a stupid cookie. I just killed our parents..."

Sauske took a bit out of the cookie. He reached it out again. "Um...do you want a cookie?" he asked again.

Itachi activated his eyes. "I dont want a cookie! I hate you!" he said angrily. Sasuke gazed into his brother's red eyes. "Whats that?" he asked pointing at his eyes.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Its called the sharingan." he said.

Sasuke had a cute confused face. "What?" Itachi chook his head. "Never mind...your really annoying...Im going to kill you..."

Sasuke took another bite. "Um...do you want a cookie?" he asked. Itachi grabbed his head and ran to the window.

"I DONT WANT A FRICKEN COOKIE DAM IT! Your driving me insane!" Itachi said.

Sasuke finially finished the cookie and smiled. "Im driving me insane too!" he said happily.

Itachi's eye twictched. "At least hes done the stupid cookie..." he muttered.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a bigger cookie. He reached it out to Itachi. Not done yet. Do you want a cookie?" he asked AGAIN.

Itachi ran to the door and glared back at Sasuke. He opened it. Tons of cookies fell down onto Itachi.

After a while of searching his way out, Itachi's head sticked out of the pile of cookies.

Sasuke walked up to Itachi and smiled. "I have lots of cookies. Mommy would always give me one when I put on my socks!"

Itachi sighed. "Spolied brat..." he said. Sasuke just sniffed for some reason, and took another bite out of his cookie.

Itachi got out of the cookie pile and walked to the window. He turned around and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Do you want a cookie?..." he asked. Itachi was annoyed and probably insane.

"I DONT WANT YOUR COOKIES. I HATE COOKIES! Good bye Sasuke." he siad and jumped out the window.

(a/n: wut a stupid way to die. i suck)

Sasuke looked out the window and saw his brother dead on the ground. Little Sasuke...at the age of 6...killed his brother from insanity...wow...

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess he didnt want a cookie..."

(a/n:i added the next part at home...)

Sasuke walked out, and saw Kakashi. Kakashi stared at Sasuke. "What happened it there? I saw your brother fall out of the window..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke made a grumpy face. "He just doesnt like cookies!" he said. Kakashi sighed. They were walking somewhere. I dont know where, just walking.

Sasuke was getting tired of the silence between them. "Um...do you want a cookie?" he asked. He took out ANOTHER cookie and held it out to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay..." he said. He reached out for the cookie, but Sasuke brought it back to him and bit it. "No..this is mine. Go get your own." he said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Geez Sasuke. Im going to make that a special jutsu for you. Insane cookie attack no jutsu."

Sasuke smiled. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked. Kakashi's eye twitched. "Sasuke...why do you ask that, and if I say yes, you dont give it?" he asked annoyed.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well...um...do you want a cookie?" not knowing anything to say other than that.

Kakashi smacked his fore head.

That 'accident' happened at 1:00...Sasuke is cursed with that cookie ness.

7 years later... Sasuke,Sakura, and Naruto are walking in the forest on a mission. By the way... its 12:59...

Sasuke had his hand in his pockets. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and blushed. "Um...Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out?" she asked.

Sasuke glared at her. "Your annoying. And weak. Go away." he said. Sakura was used to it, but still felt upset.

Naruto walked over to them, and grinned at Sakura. "Dont mine Sasuke bastard, I will go out with you!" he said.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Um...no thanks Naruto..but I guess we can eat some ramen later..." she sighed.

Sasuke stopped. A cookie was on the ground. It was 1:00. "No..." he muttered. He picked up the cookie and bit it.

Sakura and Naruto caught up with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke bastard-" Naruto said. He stopped.

Sasuke Uchiha. _The_ Uchiha was smiling. Sakura blushed. She waved her hand infront of his face. "Um...Sasuke...are you okay?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, and held out the cookie to Sakura. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked. Not in the mean cold mature voice he has, but the old Sasuke's voice as a 6 year old child.

Sakura screamed in joy. "OMG! Sasuke your voice is SO CUTE! I COULD LISTEN TO YOU TALK ALL DAY!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "I would die hearing that voice all day. Coming from a body like yours..."

Sauske looked from Sakura to Naruto like a confused child. "Um...do you want a cookie?" he asked again.

Naruto sighed. "Sure...why not?" Sauske brought the cookie back to him like before. "No! This is mine! Go get your own. My mommy makes really good ones." he said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke...your parents are dead..." she said quietly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He smiled. "No! My mommy makes these cookies!" he said happily.

Sakura sighed. Naruto poked Sasuke. "Whoa...Sakura, lets take advantage of this moment..." Naruto smiled evily.

Sakura smiled evily too. "After all the times he said no to me, SURE!" So the two gueniens and the Sasuke that is supposed to be cool, but now is an annoying cookie brat, walked out to the city of Konoha...

a/n: man this story will probably send soon... review if you want. i know its lame


	2. The talent show

Chapter Two

First, Sakura, and Naruto dragged Sasuke to Sakura's house. They went to her bedroom. Sasuke looked around. Sakura screamed in joy. "I cant belive that Sasuke is in MY ROOM!"

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on Sakura's bed, and Sakura sat on a chair. "So...what should we do with him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura scratched her head. "The question is, how long will he be in this state?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well...it would be pretty bad if Sasuke came out of this cookie state while he was wearing girls' clothes..." Naruto said.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto! We dont want him to be embarressed that bad! First of all, he would know it was us when he comes out of the state. And second, NO WAY! He will get so pissed off..." she said defending Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was eating another cookie. "What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sauske shrugged. "Um...I like cookies...do you want a cookie?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "Well...um..." Naruto thought.

After a while Naruto grinned evily. "I know! Sasuke can sing in the talent show! With his voice like that, in a 13 year old grumpy Sasuke body...that would be so cool!" Naruto said.

Sakura thought about it. "Well..okay..theres nothing else to do. I bet he would win! Its 1000 dollars cash! We could give some to him so he wont be angry at us!" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "I can buy so much ramen..." he drooled. Sakura rolled her eyes. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Do you want to sing Sasuke?" she asked. "Like he has a choice..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke took a bit out of his cookie. "Do I get cookies?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He smiled the most cutest smile ever.

Sakura thought he was hott already, but seeing him smile on a face like that, she fainted.

Once she was awake she screamed again. Naruto had to cover his ears. "Shut up Sakura!" he said.

Sakura blushed and stared at the cookie eating Sasuke. "His smile is so cute! He was a human ice cube, but now that he smiled...OMG IM THE FIRST GIRL TO SEE HIM SMILE! HELL YEAH!" she danced around in joy.

Naruto backed away slowly. "Um...lets go sign Sasuke up." he said scared.

They arrived at a building. Iruka was sitting at a desk, with a lot of girls and some boys around him.

When Naruto,Sakura, and Sasuke arrived, all was silent. Sakura waved nervously. "Hi..?" she said.

Iruka smiled. "Hello Naruto. Are you guys going to sign up?" he asked. Naruto grinned evily. "Not me and Sakura. SASUKE!" he said.

Everyone blinked. Ino just stared at them. Then all of a sudden, she charged to Sasuke and gave him a big hug.

"Your so cool Sasuke! I know you will win!" she said. Sasuke tried to wiggle himself free, but when he has the mind of the 6 year old he cant do anything.

Sasuke reached out to Sakura's hand and grabbed it. Ino stopped. Sasuke hugged Sakura. Ino's eyes widened. Its not every day you see the great Uchiha Sasuke hugging a girl.

Skaura blushed. Even though the real Sasuke wouldnt NEVER do that, she still enjoyed it. Ino had steam come out of her ears. She turned around and walked away.

Everyone moved out of their way for Ino. Sasuke hand in hand with Sakura walked up to Iruka.

Sasuke loked at everyone. He didnt understand why they were staring at him. _I always hold mommy's hand..whats wrong with Sakura?_

Sakura signed Sasuke up and they left quickly. Out side they bumped into Neji and Gaara.

Sasuke and Sakura were still hand in hand. Neji and Gaara looked at each other. "Um...why are you holding Sakura's hand?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke smiled. "She saved me from the ugly girl. Do you want a cookie?" Sasuke asked, and took out a cookie.

Neji and Gaara looked at each other then at Sakura and Naruto. "What the hell is wrong with Uchiha's voice?" Neji asked.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Uh...guys around this age have higher voices...I can hear it with you too Neji! Bye!" and with that, team 7 ran off.

Gaara laughed at Neji. Neji held his throat. "My voice is not high pitched!" he yelled. Gaara fell to the ground laughing. All of a sudden he squeaked.

They both stopped. Neji smirked at Gaara. Gaara shook his head slowly.

Neji nodded. "GAARA LAUGHS LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled. Gaara ran after Neji. Anyways, back to team 7.

They ran to the ramen bar and they decided to have some lunch. Naruto slurped down him 6th bowl. "Um..why did we lie to them? Werent we supposed to make fun of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged and looked at Sasuke. He was eating ramen instead of cookies for once. "I guess we are used to not annoying Sauske in that way. We know he would kill us." she said.

Naruto started eating his 7th bowl. "Well, I dont know about you, but I feel like revenge time." he said.

Sakura sighed. "I dont know...I dont want to annoy him. Cant we just like baby sit him until this is over?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No way! He has to do the talent show tonight! I just hope he can last until 6:00pm..." Naruto said.

Just then Kakashi came through the doors of the ramen bar. He saw his comrads sitting and eating. Including Sasuke.

"Hello there. Are you guys having fun?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and smiled. Kakashi was suprised. _Why is Sasuke smiling?...This only means one thing..._

"Uh...has Sasuke eaten any cookies lately?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and they both nodded slowly.

Kakashi slapped his fore head. "Not again! Darn.." he said. Sakura was confused. "Whats wrong Kakashi sensei?" she asked.

Kakashi sat down beside Sasuke. "This is what I call his cookie state. It only happend at 1:00 if he finds a cookie. It will last until 9:00. Last time it happened which was the first, was when he was 6 and Itachi his brother killed the Uchiha clan. He somehow drove his brother insane to jump out of the window and kill himslef...I saw him eating a cookie and asked him what was going on. And as you know he asks fi you want a cookie. I was stuck with him until 9:00 and then he just started bursting into tears about his parents."

Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. Kakashi continued. "Well...the next time it happened was at the age of 9. I saw him training at the park, and he found a cookie. He bit it and again I was stuck with him until 9:00. I guess he found another one today. YOU guys have to be stuck with him until 9:00...How are you not insane. I was dying with him. I call it the insane cookie attack no jutsu." he said.

Sakura and Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Insane cookie attack no jutsu? Okay..." Naruto said.

Sakura bit her lip. "Um..Kakashi sensei...we signed him up for the talent show...hes going to um...sing..." Sakura said.

Kakashi stood up and sighed. "Oh dear...when that cookie state is over, he will remember everything...you guys are so dead. Thats why I treated him with respect when he was like this..." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura's eye twitched. "Man we are so dead..." Naruto muttered. Sakrua looked at Sasuke. He was eating his cookie again.

"We could say hes sick..." Sakura suggested. Naruto shook his head. "Iruka sensei will know we are lying...besides...everyone wants to see Sasuke sing now..."

Kakashi had left not wanting to get involved. Sakura sighed. "We are doomed..." she said. Naruto nodded.

a/n: hope you liked that chapter...people told me to conitnue! so ya there it is.


	3. Sasuke sings and its over

Chapter Three

It was 2:00 when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left the ramen bar. "Sasuke, PLEASE DONT KILL US! Im too young to die! I want to be the Hokage!" Naruto begged Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and took out another cookie. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "This is hopeless..." he said.

"We have 4 more hours until the talent show...Sasuke wouldnt _kill _us would he?" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "Yes he will. This is Sasuke we are talking about...I dont think the money will work on him Sakura..." Naruto said.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and stared into his eyes. "Sasuke..I would stop this now, but Iruka sensei and everyone REALLY wants to see you sing. Um..you can make up an excuse once your out of this state..." Sakra said trying to find the real Sasuke.

_What? Is she talking about cookies..._

_**Naruto and Sakura are so dead...**_

_What? Are you a cookie?_

_**Hell no. Im Sasuke. The mature one. I shouldnt of bit that cookie. Dam... Sakura is right...I have to make an excuse... **_

_Why dont you like cookies? Do you want a cookie?_

_**sigh I cant belive I was like this...they better not make me sing Brittney Spears or anything...**_

"So Sakura, what will Sasuke sing?" Naruto asked. "Well, I dont want to make Sasuke any more angry, so he can sing time of your life by Green Day." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Ya. He shouldnt be that angry. Its Green Day! Not Kelly Clarkson or anything..." he said.

Soon after a while is was 5:50pm, and team 7 ran to the talent show building.

"First up, is Tenten and her dance with scrolls and weapons. I suggest younger viewers should stay away from the front." Iruka announced.

Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto were back stage. "Okay Sasuke. Your after Tenten." Naruto said.

Sasuke was wearing his usual blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and white shorts up to his knees.

"Come on Sakura! Let him wear the bow. We will be dead anyways!" Naruto said. Sakura shook her head. "No Naruto! If he wears it, he will kill us, make us alive and kill us again!" she said.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha. He will uh...sing a song for us." Iruka said.

Sasuke didnt move. "Sakura! I want my cookie!" he said. Naruto and Sakura looked around for a cookie. "Oh man...I lost the cookie." Sakura said.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Im not going until I get my cookie!" he said. Naruto spotted a cookie on the table and ran for it.

Kiba was about to take it but Naruto grabbed. "Hey! Give that back Its my cookie!" Kiba said.

Naruto shook his head and ran. He tripped on the curtain rope. Everything went slow motion.

"SSAAKKKUURRAAA!" Naruto said falling to the ground. He threw the cookie. Everything went back to normal.

Sakura caught the cookie and stuffed it into Sasuke's hands. "Go Sasuke!" she said.

Sasuke nodded. He took a bit out of the cookie and put the rest in his pocket. Iruka gave him the microphone.

"Im going to sing a song." Sasuke said. Everyone went silent. Some people whispering were heard.

"Isnt that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hes singing a song! How cute!"

"I bet you 5 bucks, after this the girls will be chasing him"

"Why is his voice like that..."

Sasuke coughed a bit for attention. A guitar played in the backround.

**_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road. _**

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.

It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

(music break)

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

The crowd was silent for a second, but burst out into claps and cheers.

"YOU ROCK SASUKE"

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU HOT BUT A GOOD SINGER!"

"I knew I would win! Give me 5 bucks."

Sasuke was being chased by fan girls. He ran to Sakura again. He threw his arms around Sakura's neck for a hug.

"Sakura! Theres so many of them! I need you!" he said. Sakura blushed and hugged him back.

_I will never be able to hug Sasuke again! This is my only chance..._Sakura thought.

Team 7 ran out of the building before they heard who won. "I think we all know who the winner is! Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said.

Everyone cheered. But Sasuke wasnt there. So Iruka would just give him the money when he sees him.

They all ran to Naruto's house. "Well..we..saved..Sasuke...from..the..girls..." Naruto panted out.

Sakura nodded. "Why does he always come to me!" Sakura said blushing. Kakashi just so happened to be in the door way.

"Because you are the only girl in Sasuke's life that he will learn to care for. His mother cared for him. She loved him. Somehow the little 6 eyar old Sasuke in him knows that you care for him. That you love him. The other girls think hes hott and all, but you think of Sasuke deep down." Kakashi said.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Thank you sensei." she said. Kakashi smiled. "Dont thank me, thank Sasuke. I think Sasuke should thank you. Even though you tortured him like hell. Well good night." with that, their sensei left.

Naruto checked the clock. It was 8:59pm. "One more minute Sakura...HEY! I know Sasuke wont the talent show! Where is our money!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke punched Naruto. "Our money? Its my money. And your so dead..." Sasuke said. He was back alright. Including his cold deadly voice that all the girls drool for him to say I Love You in.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. "Well...you see..." Naruto began. Sasuke hit a vulnerable spot, making Naruto unconcious.

He walked up to Sakura. Sakura was really frightend. She closed her eyes. "Go ahead. Hit me. Do what ever. I deserve it." she said.

Sasuke walked closer, and closer, until...

He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me from my fan girls..." he said. He didnt smile or smirk, but just say that.

_Thanks, thanks, thanks thanks... _was all that ran through Sakura's mind.

THE Uchiha Sasuke said THANKS.

'W..what?" Sakura said. She heard him, but didnt understand. "A..arent you g..going to k..kill me?" she said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. But dont remind me or I might change my mind. Although...Im not giving you guys any money, and you have to buy me dinner. Lets go." he said.

Sakura froze. _DINNER? Its like we are GOING OUT! OMG HELL YEAH! I ROCK_

She smiled. "Sure! Um...what about Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged. He took Sakura's hand and they left.

After a while Naruto woke up. "Man, they left me!" he said to himself. "Well...that was strange...he will never be like that again...unless someone so happens to place a cookie in his house..." Naruto grinned evily.

After what just happened, he still didnt learn his lesson. But Sasuke was smarter now to pick up a cookie and bite it.

When Naruto placed the cookie on his desk, Sasuke threw it out. The next time he saw Naruto, he kicked him in...where it hurts.

THE END

A/N: that was my shortest story. I just had to make that story. I basically made the itachi part at the beggining in my mind, but people wanted me to continue, so I had to think of the rest for a while.

So there it is. THE COOKIE

REVIEW PLEASE. ( i doubt i will get so many reviews cuz its reallllyyyy short)


End file.
